


made it

by susurruses (subsequence)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/susurruses
Summary: Apparently, Jinyoung thinks the leather pants are quite sexy. Or at least, that’s what Jackson’s inferred from the way Jinyoung had dragged him into his bedroom, locked the door, and shoved him back up against it before dropping to his knees.aka jackson wore those fucking leather pants in the made it mv and a bitch is struggling to handle it





	made it

**Author's Note:**

> **additional warnings:** use of slut and bitch for humiliation/degradation, choking during a blowjob.

These pants, Jackson thinks hazily, are the best thing to ever happen to him.

He definitely hadn’t felt that way when he’d been squeezed into them and shoved onto a set with blazing lights and sweated through a whole filming, regardless of how bare his top half was. The entire shoot, he was dreading having to peel himself out of them.

Which he still hasn’t done yet, actually, because apparently Jinyoung thinks they’re quite sexy. Or at least, that’s what Jackson’s inferred from the way Jinyoung had dragged him into his bedroom, locked the door, and shoved him back up against it before dropping to his knees.

The thing is, as put together as Jinyoung likes to keep himself outside of the bedroom, he wants, no, _demands_ that Jackson take him apart down to his most base level when they fuck. No labels, no expectations, no stress — just Jinyoung being a toy, a hole for Jackson to fuck, and a pretty one at that.

Jackson’s wondering how exactly they’re going to handle the pants situation — he’s gotten them unzipped and pushed down just far enough to free his cock, but he isn’t sure how they’re going to get them down the swell of his thighs and ass without breaking the moment — but the problem’s taken care of by Jinyoung’s fingers curling into the waistband as best they can, considering how tightly the leather is clinging to Jackson’s skin.

“Leave them on,” Jinyoung breathes before he’s stripping off his own shirt, baring his pretty skin. He’d been in his pajamas when Jackson had returned home, just a t-shirt and boxer briefs, and now he’s left in nothing but his underwear. The outline of his own erection is obvious, wet at the head, and Jackson swears he can see it twitch as Jinyoung settles himself at Jackson’s feet.

Jackson swallows hard. He’s always loved fucking Jinyoung while he’s still clothed, the drastic difference going straight to his head. It’s a rush of power that gets him to that place, right where Jinyoung wants him — right where he can treat Jinyoung how he needs.

“Too impatient to wait, hm?” Jackson murmurs, gripping the base of his own cock and stroking up slowly, watching how Jinyoung’s eyes track the movement. “Needy bitch.”

Jinyoung’s breath punches out of him in a whimper. He knows how to get Jackson where he wants him, but Jackson knows just how to do the same to him.

Jackson squeezes just below the head of his cock and a drop of precome pearls up in his slit before dripping down. Jinyoung licks his lips, tracking the movement with his eyes.

“Let me — ” Jinyoung squirms on his knees, still not quite gone enough to be shameless, not like he will be once Jackson is stuffing his cock down his throat.

“Let you,” Jackson teases, smearing the precome across the head of his cock with his thumb and hissing in a breath between his teeth. “Why should I let you, huh?”

“Because I — I — ”Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut for a second and his cheeks and ears burn pink with shame. “I want it,” he finally whispers.

“You _want_ it.” Jackson strokes back down his shaft, angling it so it dips just a bit closer to Jinyoung’s face, and Jinyoung’s mouth immediately drops open slightly in anticipation, like it’s instinct. “I don’t know if that’s a good enough reason.”

Jinyoung whines high in the back of his throat, and his hands are squeezing hard at Jackson’s thighs now, fingertips digging into the muscle. “I — I need it,” he says, voice sounding raw even though Jackson’s cock hasn’t even passed his lips yet. “Please, Jackson, I need it so bad.” It’s a little stiff still, his embarrassment obvious in how he tries to drop his chin to his chest and hide.

“Do you?” Jackson asks. When Jinyoung nods eagerly, Jackson hums lowly. “Go ahead, then. Show me how bad you need it.”

Jinyoung scoots a little closer and leans down to lap at one of Jackson’s balls, suckling wetly at the delicate skin. It drags a deep groan out of Jackson’s chest, and he has to struggle to keep his eyes open so he can take in the sight of Jinyoung’s face under his cock.

Jinyoung moves up Jackson’s length gradually, little kitten licks and wet open-mouthed kisses that leave the underside of shaft shining with spit and make him pulse in Jinyoung’s loose grip. If he actually believed Jinyoung’s shy front, he’d think he was nervous. As it is, he’s been with Jinyoung for too long to fall for that, has seen before the way he chokes himself on cock until he gags. He sees it for what it is — a tease and a challenge.

So he shoves at Jinyoung’s shoulder with his knee, sending him off-balance just long enough for Jackson to take back the reins.

“Is that all you can do?” Jackson demands, forcing the breathlessness out of his voice so he sounds forceful, in control. “Act like a slut and then get all shy on me?” He takes his cock in hand, drags the head across Jinyoung’s plump lips and smears spit and precome on them, leaves them slick. “If you’re gonna be so useless, maybe I should just take care of myself. Jerk off right in front of you while you’re not allowed to touch. How does that sound?”

Jinyoung makes a broken noise, looking conflicted. They’ve done that before — Jinyoung bound on the bed while Jackson kneels over him, fucks his own fist until he lays the head of his cock on Jinyoung’s tongue and fills his mouth with come — so it’s a genuine question, even if Jackson phrases it like he’s teasing him.

“I want you to — ” Jinyoung cuts himself off, dipping down to suckle at the head of Jackson’s cock again, stroking the shaft with a hand. 

Jackson grabs a handful of hair at the back of Jinyoung’s head and yanks him off, getting a thrill from how Jinyoung’s thighs squeeze together at the tingle of pain. “Tell me what you want,” he orders. “Use your words, slut.”

Jinyoung’s eyes slide closed and Jackson can see how his body goes slack, tension gone like his strings have been cut — this is what they’ve both been waiting for. This is the point of all of this.

“Fuck my face,” Jinyoung says, and his voice is so thin, so needy, that even if Jackson wanted to hold off and draw it out more, he doesn’t know if he could resist. “Please, just — use me.”

“Jesus.” Jackson grits his teeth. Jinyoung looks like a fucking vision, warm skin dusted with pink across his shoulders and down his chest, sitting obediently on his knees, looking up at Jackson with wet lips and heavy-lidded eyes and begging to be fucked and used. He tightens his grip on Jinyoung’s hair and watches how he bites his lip to hold back a whimper before guiding him forward. “Go ahead,” he orders. “Suck.”

Jinyoung doesn’t have to be told twice. He doesn’t waste his time with teasing licks anymore; he sucks hard at the head of Jackson’s cock, rubbing the tip of his tongue right into his frenulum, before sinking down and taking in as much as he can on the first go.

Jackson’s fingers are knotted so hard in Jinyoung’s hair he thinks he might be pulling a a few strands out, but it’s worth it for the way he can feel Jinyoung tugging against it anyway just to get his fill of Jackson’s cock in his mouth. Even without Jackson’s help, he’s bobbing his head up and down, his mouth wet and soft as he moves. Spit drips down Jackson’s shaft, making lewd wet noises with every drag of Jinyoung’s fat lips, all the more swollen for how he’s ruthlessly fucking his mouth down onto Jackson.

“Come on,” Jackson taunts. “You can do better than that, can’t you?” Of course, it’s for show. Jinyoung sucks dick like he’s starving for it, and even if it didn’t feel so good, Jackson could probably get off just on how eager Jinyoung is. But it’s more fun this way for both of them, to push and push and push just to see how far they can go.

Jinyoung moans around Jackson’s cock, nodding as well as he can in his position, before shoving himself further down until the head is working into the tight ring of his throat.

Jackson’s head falls back against the door and he moans, probably too loudly, but he doesn’t care, not with the way Jinyoung is pushing himself down onto Jackson’s length. He swallows around it before drawing back with a disgusting wet noise to suck at the head before taking it in again. Each time he swallows, his throat flexes tight around the head of Jackson’s cock and the back of Jackson’s head hits the door again.

When he feels himself getting close to the edge, he drags Jinyoung off, panting, “I guess you are good for something, huh?”

Thick strings of spit and precome hang between Jinyoung's lips and the head of Jackson's cock when he pulls off, gasping for air. Each breath Jinyoung drags in sounds labored, almost painful, but before Jackson can even ask if he's okay, he's diving back down, forcing Jackson's cock as deep as he can fit it into his throat.

"Fucking christ," Jackson curses. He grabs hold of Jinyoung's hair and uses it to tilt his head to the side. He draws back and then fucks in shallowly to see his cock outlined in the soft pretty skin of Jinyoung's cheek, shining in the low light with his own drool. "You really are a slut, aren't you?"

The noise Jinyoung makes around his cock is weak and his eyes flutter shut at the insult. His fingers scrabble at the leather practically painted to Jackson's thighs, as if he's going to be able to get any purchase on the smooth fabric. He’s whining, mewling for more, and Jackson — well, Jackson likes to consider himself a very giving person.

So his free hand joins the other on the back of Jinyoung’s head and he shoves him down on his cock, savoring the sound of Jinyoung struggling to take it all. He knows if Jinyoung needs to tap out, he will — literally, since a tap on the thigh is their nonverbal safeword — so as long as he doesn’t, Jackson is in the clear to enjoy the sound of Jinyoung choking on his cock. He keeps Jinyoung’s head where he wants it and starts rolling his hips, working in and out of Jinyoung’s throat with thick wet noises.

Jinyoung’s entire body tenses when he chokes, but his hands are weakly pulling Jackson’s hips forward, as if he’d take him deeper if he could. He’s completely handed over control, letting Jackson turn his head this way and that and fuck him however he pleases. He looks up with wide, glassy eyes, tears tracking down his cheeks and spit dripping down his chin and neck, so different from his pretty put-together Jinyoungie that everyone gets to see. He’s trying to suck as best he can, but he ends up just letting his jaw hang slack, his thick tongue out so Jackson can thrust the underside of his cock along it as he fucks Jinyoung’s throat.

“God, you love it, don’t you?” Jackson grunts.

Jinyoung can’t even respond, pinned between Jackson’s hands and his cock. He still has one hand clutching at the back of Jackson’s thigh through the leather, but the other has made its way to his lap, and Jackson can’t help but notice how it trembles. Jinyoung presses the heel of his palm to his own cock, straining against his underwear. The damp spot at the head has spread even more.

“You’re so wet just from getting used like the little fucktoy you are, huh?” Jackson asks, shoving his cock deeper and groaning loudly. “I bet you need this to get off, don’t you? You’re not happy if you aren’t getting fucked somehow. Fucking slut.”

Jinyoung’s eyes slip shut and Jackson can’t tell now if the tears are just from getting his throat fucked or from the humiliation, and that’s when he feels the heat in his gut tighten and knot up and get ready to burst. He barely pulls Jinyoung off in time, ignoring his petulant whine as he strokes himself hard and fast, Jinyoung’s spit making the slide slick and easy.

“Gonna come on your face,” he pants. “Gonna show everyone what a fucking slut you are, and I bet you’re gonna love it.”

Jinyoung just tilts his face up expectantly, eyes shining with more than tears as he waits for his reward.

When Jackson’s orgasm hits, he keeps a grip on Jinyoung’s hair with his free hand, holding him right where he wants him so he can paint his face with his come. It lands in sloppy streaks across Jinyoung’s cheeks, his pretty button nose, his lovely plump lips — and then Jinyoung opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue to catch some of it, licking his lips and spreading come over them in glossy strokes. Even once he’s finished, Jackson shoves his cock past Jinyoung’s lips for a few last thrusts even though it crosses that edge from pleasure to pain, and Jinyoung suckles hungrily at it like he’s trying to get out a some last precious drops.

When Jackson’s gone soft, he pulls back, cock falling limp and heavy from Jinyoung’s mouth. He exhales deeply, leaning back against the door to catch his breath for a second, and then he starts tugging his pants back up, wincing at how the leather drags against his sweaty skin.

There’s a whine from below, and Jinyoung staggers to his feet, clearly sore from being on his knees and used so brutally. He reaches for Jackson, mewling, “Please, please, please — ” He practically falls against Jackson, pinning him to the door with how lax his body is, but Jackson doesn’t push him off, just lets him grind up against him needily.

“Touch me,” Jinyoung pleads. “Please, please — I need, I wanna — ”

“Why should I?” Jackson scoffs. There’s still a part of him that absolutely wants to do as Jinyoung says, wants to carry him to bed and play with his cock and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but it isn’t the time for that. Not yet.

Right now, what Jinyoung needs is for Jackson to turn his face away, thumbs stuck nonchalantly in the waistband of his pants as if he isn’t even fazed by the beautiful boy falling apart in front of him.

“ _Please._ ” Jinyoung is properly crying now, humping his leg and begging as tears and come drip off his chin.

“Are you really gonna make me do all the work?” Jackson asks. “Can’t you take care of yourself?”

“I — ” Jinyoung sniffles, but stops trying to talk, reduced to crying and moaning as he gets himself off against Jackson’s thigh.

“There you go,” Jackson murmurs and Jinyoung sobs against his neck. The movement of his hips is jagged, sloppy, but Jackson doesn’t move to help him. “Get yourself off, slut.”

And that’s what sends Jinyoung over the edge. His fingers dig into Jackson’s shoulders and he lets out a sound between a moan and a whine and he shakes apart against Jackson, coming in his underwear. He tries to hold himself up on shaking legs but can’t, knees giving out as he slides down Jackson’s front to take his place at his feet again.

This time, though, they’re done. So Jackson follows him down.

“Hey,” Jackson whispers gently. “Angel.”

Jinyoung looks up, wide-eyed and wet with tears and come and spit. He’s the most beautiful thing Jackson’s ever seen.

Jackson carefully wraps his arm around Jinyoung, not minding the mess as he presses kisses all along his sweaty brow. “You did so well,” he murmurs. “So well, my perfect Jinyoungie, my beautiful Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung shudders against him and melts into his side limply. He feels so small even though he’s been getting thicker and he’s always been taller than Jackson. Even though it’s completely different from their dynamic just moments before, it feeds a different part of Jackson’s dominant side — the urge to hurt, to control, has been satisfied for now, and instead the urge to nurture and coddle comes to the fore.

No matter what Jinyoung needs, whether it’s being treated like a toy or treated like a treasure, Jackson will provide in a heartbeat.

“Do you think you can get up yet?” Jackson asks. He needs to get Jinyoung into the shower at least. Ideally, he’d give him a bath, but Jinyoung always has a hard time holding off on falling asleep after something as intense as this, and Jackson wants to make sure they have enough time for him to stretch out Jinyoung’s legs and massage his shoulders to head off some of the soreness he’s sure to feel tomorrow.

Jinyoung shakes his head _no,_ the action barely discernable with how his face is shoved into the crook of Jackson’s neck. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“No apologies,” Jackson reminds him. He pets the nape of Jinyoung’s neck, smoothing down the damp hair there before dropping his hand to rub big soothing circles against the overheated skin of his back. “You’re so amazing, Jinyoungie. You’re so talented, so, so good for me. So good always.”

“Really?” Jinyoung asks, voice small and hopeful.

“Really,” Jackson confirms.

The smile that blooms across Jinyoung’s face feels the same as Jinyoung does in his arms — fragile, small, beautiful.

He knows that when they wake tomorrow morning, it’ll be back to business as usual, at least until they decide to do this again. It’ll be Jinyoung pretending his jokes are tasteless and refusing to laugh until he can’t hold back anymore. It’ll be Jinyoung put together again, and Jackson, as always, trying to tug him apart like he’s teasing apart a stubborn knot. It’ll be Jackson lavishing Jinyoung with loud affection and getting a little too close and loving a little too hard, and it’ll be Jinyoung loving him a little more quietly but just as deeply.

However they are, they’ll find a way to fit. Jackson believes that.

For now, though, he cradles Jinyoung’s in his arms. He keeps his words gentle and his touches gentler still, and he cherishes him in a way that Jinyoung won’t let him in the light of day.

For now, this is how they take care of each other.


End file.
